Opposites Attract
by sandypickle
Summary: (Amourshipping Fanfic) -One girl. One boy. She's rich. He's poor. He saves her life. Her mother doesn't like him. What is to become of these two? Is it love?- Read to find out! ...This is my first fanfic so please don't be too hard and please no flames :) enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's sandypickle! I decided to make my first fanfic be an amourshipping story. This is my first fanfic as you already know so please don't be too hard. I am definitely open to any constructive criticism and advice. Tell me what you guys think! If you don't like it, well that's your opinion! Hopefully you guys will like my first story. This is only the first chapter (obviously) so sorry if it's a bit short. I will try and update as soon as I can. I try to write my chapters ahead of time so I can update often. If you don't see an update for some time, then it is because I am busy with school/sports and I haven't gotten the time to upload or write a new chapter or it's because I simply just plain forgot... xD well here we go! Reviews are encouraged. I want to know what you guys think of my writing. **

**NOTE:**** Sorry for any OOCness, trust me I know my characters, but that doesn't mean I will keep them in character. Also I know the idea of this kind of story might be a bit cliché, but I thought that this would be an okay idea :) enjoy, please no flames**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Taxes and Life Saving**

There is a kingdom that existed deep in the region of Kalos. This land was known as the Land of Lumiose, ruled by King Aaron, accompanied by his wife, Queen Grace, and their 20-year old daughter Princess Serena. She was a beautiful and elegant princess. She loved to Ryhorn Race and she made Pokevision videos with her Pokemon. The kingdom is advancing in technology, but still holds onto old traditions. People from the low class district usually won't have devices like a Pokedex, but they do have Pokeballs. Those are free and each family from the lower district gets ten a month, the middle class families get fifteen a month, and the upper class families get thirty-five a month.

During the day, Princess Serena like to look down at the homes and districts. The kingdom had three districts: the upper class, close to the castle of the Royal Family. The middle class, just outside of the upper class district. These people were average. This district is where the kingdom's main market was located. And finally, the district farthest away from the castle, the lower class district. The people of the lower class owned their own farms and lived off their crops for food and the River of Aris for water. They didn't have much money. There was no meat that was eaten in this land because the people didn't want to harm the Pokemon so everyone was generally in good shape and were strong.

In the lower district, we see Ash Ketchum, a young, 20-year old boy with his mother, Delia Ketchum. Ash's clothes always had rips and holes and the colors were faded. He always had his same worn out news boy cap. His family couldn't afford other clothes. He lived alone with his mother and his best-friend Pikachu. Ash's father, Red Ketchum, has been dead for seventeen years now. He was executed by the Queen because he was accused of stealing sacks of grain from the other residents of the land. He was later found innocent, though after his death. It was discovered that he was framed. The person that had framed him was never found and the death of Red was long forgotten, but not by his wife, Delia. Ash has heard this story, but it hasn't affected much of his life because he was too young to remember.

Delia had called Ash to come inside the house. "Here Ash, take this." She said as she handed him a small envelope.

"This envelope is this month's taxes to the Royal Family. I want you to deliver this yourself for I am growing old and have become too weak to travel to the castle on my own." She explained.

Ash took the envelope from his mother's hands and studied it. "Okay mother, I shall deliver this to the castle." He said.

His mother then handed him a small pouch. "This has food in case you get hungry on the way." She tells him.

"Thanks, Mom."

Ash head out the door waving good-bye to his mother with his best friend, Pikachu, on his shoulder. Ash had become friends with Pikachu when he was a young boy.

**(Flashback)**

The sky was gray with clouds overhead. Ash was told to bring all the Pokemon into the barn to protect them from the rain. As he finished, he headed towards his house, but stopped when a small yellow Pokemon walked out of the bush. It was a Pikachu. Ash had never seen a Pikachu before. The Pokemon that his family owned mainly consisted of Miltanks, Ponytas, Rapidashes, Eevees, Skiddos, and Gogoats, but not one Pikachu had been seen.

"Hi. I'm Ash," he said as he bent down to eye level with the Pikachu.

"Pika?" The small Pikachu responded. Suddenly, a small growl from its stomach was heard. Ash realized that it must've been a wild Pokemon.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Wait here!" Ash quickly ran inside and grabbed a small bowl of Pokemon food that his mother made and brought it to the Pikachu.

The Pikachu hesitated, but then grabbed a piece of the food. After swallowing the food, the Pikachu screamed with joy. "Pika Pikachu!" it exclaimed. The small mouse Pokemon danced around happily and small sparks were jumping off its cheeks.

Pikachu then jumped onto Ash's shoulder showing Ash that it wanted to stay with him.

They have been best-friends ever since. Pikachu usually helps keep the other Pokemon under control and keeps them company.

**(End Flashback)**

As Ash arrives at the castle, he is greeted by a servant. "Good afternoon. What may I do for you?" The servant asked.

"Good afternoon, I am here to deliver this envelope to the Royal Family." Ash said. "Right this way, sir," the servant responds. Ash was taken to a room where the King and Queen are sitting.

As he arrives, admiring the marble floors, he bows down to them. "Good afternoon. I am here to deliver my family's taxes."

Just then, Princess Serena appeared at the top of the stairs from where her bedroom is. Ash bowed down to her and greeted her. "Good afternoon, Princess Serena." Ash said. "Mm.." she responded as she walked down the stairs and into a different room.

Ash turned his attention back to the King and Queen and held out the envelope the envelope his mother gave him, to the Queen. The Queen responded with a cold, stern look on her face. "Servant! Please take the envelope from this boy's hand and hand it to me. You know how I am with touching filthy peasants like this."

Ash blushed and looked away in embarrassment. The servant took the envelope from his 'filthy hands' and handed it to the queen. The king ignored his wife's comment and went back to reading his book. The princess appeared again and walked up the stairs, but as she was walking up, she tripped and fell over the edge, towards the ground. Ash quickly ran towards the falling princess and jumped to catch her...

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Do you like it? Do you love it? Do you think it's a complete abomination and I need to remove this story, get permanently banned then delete my account? I'm open to your guys' thoughts although I could go without the flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter. Sorry for the delay for this update. I didn't quite finish this chapter yet because of school and I had a track meet so that took up half of my day. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will try and update the chapters as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Interrogations and Job Interviews**

When he caught her, he noticed that she was unconscious. Ash was then picked up by two knights, while two servants took Princess Serena from his arms. Ash was dragged to the Queen who glared coldly at him. The king was in shock and had a surprised look as he watched Ash be brought over to his spouse. He was impressed by Ash's quick actions, however his wife had other thoughts.

She stared at Ash coldly. "YOU _KNOW_ YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TOUCH ROYALTY WITH FILTHY HANDS LIKE YOURS!" she screamed.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and got into a fighting stance with sparks of electricity bouncing off its body.

The King stared at her in disbelief. "He just saved our daughter's life and you're mad at him for this?" He said.

"That doesn't matter," Queen Grace responded with evident irritation in her voice, "people from the outside district aren't allowed to make any sort of contact with Royalty. Have you forgotten that?" She asked with a cold glare.

"No, I haven't, but I do think that our daughter's life is more important than some petty rule."

"I still think that he should be punished for this." she responded.

_**Ash's POV**_

I watched them argue back and forth on whether I should be punished or not. Pikachu seemed like he was ready to fight anyone that seemed to be a threat. It seemed like he was really focused on the queen. Images of the princess started to cloud my thoughts. I could see her on the side being taken care of the by the servants. Gosh, she was beautiful. The thought of being with her crossed my mind, but I quickly shook it off because I knew I couldn't afford that life. She probably wouldn't want a poor man like me anyways...

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized I didn't hear anymore yelling. I turned to the king and queen. The queen was facing away from the king with her eyes closed and arms crossed over her chest with anger and irritation written all over her face. The king, however, had a look of sympathy. He must've noticed my worried face. Suddenly I felt heat rising to my cheeks out if embarrassment...

"I admire your quick thinking young boy. What is your name?" the king asked.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I come from the lower district of the kingdom." I replied.

Silence.

_**General POV**_

The queen tensed at the sound of that last name. She knew that his father was the one she had accused of stealing. A faint growl was heard from her that broke the silence throughout the room.

The king ignored her. "Ketchum, eh? I am so terribly sorry for the loss of your father. It must be terribly difficult for you and your mother." The king said.

"Both her and I have accepted for we cannot afford to dwell on the past. There is too much work for us that we must do. I take care of the all the Pokemon that we have and I help her with planting and harvesting the crops. She does all the cooking, cleaning, and gardening. I am truly grateful to have her as a mother." Ash responded.

"How do you and your mother make enough money to eat and for taxes?" The king questioned.

Ash started to feel a bit uncomfortable at all the questions. The king noticed this. "I am sorry for all the questions, I am just a bit...curious."

Ash relaxed a little bit. "For food and water, we grow our own crops and we get our own water from the River of Aris. For money, we sell our crops at the market. Sometimes I battle with my Pikachu over here to gain money, but I don't do it that often. I am also the local paper boy so I get money for delivering newspapers to all everyone's houses." he said with a smile.

_**Queen Grace's POV**_

I could tell that my husband was up to something, but I couldn't quite figure it out. This boy is really starting to get on my nerves. I don't understand why Aaron (remember, that's the king's name) hasn't made this boy leave yet.

Suddenly, the room got quiet.

I looked up and I realized that everyone was looking at me weirdly. I must've been growling, mumbling, or something like that. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

This is probably a good time for me to leave.

_**General POV**_

Everyone watched the queen suddenly leave. Ash thought that she probably went to the bathroom, but the king knew that she was embarrassed.

The king asked some more questions until Queen Grace came back into the room. King Aaron noticed that she seemed a bit more relaxed. He decided that he should end this "interrogation" and that Ash's mother was probably getting worried.

"Sorry about all those questions...Ash...was it?" the king asked.

"Oh, uh no problem at all and yes, it's Ash." he replied happily. The king returned a warm smile, but Queen Grace didn't seem to show any emotion.

Ash bowed towards the Aaron and Grace and started heading towards the exit.

Aaron watched him walk towards the door, but he pondered for a moment. Then he said something that stopped Ash in his tracks. The queen froze and her eyes went wide.

"How would you like to work here at the castle as a servant?"

**So that's the second chapter! Tell me what you all think. Was it great? Amazing? Crappy? So bad that this story should be removed and that I should get bann-...wait, didn't I say this already? Oh well. Sorry if it's a bit short and sorry if the story is a bit slow. Future chapters will be a lot more exciting. I promise! I'll update as soon as possible. Please no flames and remember, reviews are encouraged! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for the delay. I went up to the mountains with my aunt and uncle. We went snowboarding and I didn't have any access to the internet. I wrote this on the way back home. Sorry! I know that this story might take a while to finish considering my "unmatchable speed" in updating it. I will try and post other stories and one-shots as I work on this story. As I always say, I will try and update as soon as possible. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Friendly Friends**

_**Serena's POV**_

I could feel the blackness fading. I was finally able to get my eyes open, but they were sore. I tried to sit up, but my my arms and my head hurt. I couldn't figure out where I was. It looked like I was in the infirmary, but that couldn't be right because I don't remember getting hurt. All I remember was getting a snack from the kitchen, seeing a strange boy talking to my parents, then walking up the stairs, losing my balance, and-...no...did I...fall? But then how am I here? I have to find answers.

I was about to get up from the bed I was in, but suddenly I heard footsteps. I quickly laid back down. Moving that quickly really hurt, but the pain went away quickly. The door suddenly opened and I realized that it was Shauna, the head nurse. She had brown hair was put into two ponytails and brown eyes. She was wearing a white skirt, with a white, collared shirt and a tie, and a white lab coat on top of all that.

"Hey Shauna." My voice was quiet.

"Princess Serena! You're okay!" she exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"How long was out I for? It couldn't have been that long."

"You were only out for a few hours." She walked over towards my bed. I noticed that her Bulbasaur wasn't with her.

"Shauna, where's your Bulbasaur?"

"Bulbasaur" is helping Tierno cut the hedges in the garden." Tierno is the gardener of the castle. He keeps all the flowers and grass healthy and strong.

"Also, where's my Fennekin?" I couldn't help but realize that Fennekin wasn't anywhere to be seen. Fennekin was the first Pokemon I got. I received it from Professor Sycamore, a scientist that studies Pokemon. Fennekin and I immediately made a connection. I was only ten when I received it.

"Fennekin is currently sleeping in your room, princess." she said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh okay." My eyes started to feel a bit heavy.

Shauna noticed this. "Princess Serena, I am going to check on Bulbasaur if you don't mind."

'"Oh not at all. Go right ahead." She left the room quietly. I couldn't even hear her steps down the hall.

"I should probably take a nap right now. My body feels awful." I then, drifted off to sleep.

_**General POV**_

Back in the throne room, everything was quiet. Even a drop of water hitting the ground could be heard. Ash couldn't believe his ears. The king was offering him to work at the castle. He would be getting paid. He didn't know how to respond. He was speechless.

Queen Grace, however, wasn't too pleased about he idea. She was already against this boy being here at the castle, but for him to work here was madness to her. The presence of this boy was bringing out the deep feeling of guilt that were hidden away. It was bad enough that he was poor, but him being here was making her past haunt her. It was she that accused Ash's father of theft and it was her fault that he was no longer alive.

"So what do you say, boy?" King Aaron said breaking the silence.

"I..I don't know what to say. Yes, I am grateful that you are offering this opportunity, but I don't know if my mother could take care of herself. Also, I wouldn't want to leave my Pikachu. We've been through everything together. I can't just leave my family." Ash said.

"Don't worry about your mother. We can send her a Mr. Mime. They are great at helping people. Your Pikachu can also stay with you while you work. I wouldn't want to separate you two. You too seem like great friends." Aaron replied with a kind smile.

Grace just sat there too chocked to say anything.

"I will have to ask my mother about this."

"Don't worry. We'll give you a letter to give to her so that she will get the message." the king responded.

"Uhh, okay. I guess that would work out. When shall I tell her?"

"I will have one of my servants escort you home. Just tell him where you live and he will go. Here, I'll have the letter written right now." The king whispered to a servant what to write. The servant nodded and quickly scribbled down the letter on a piece of paper. He then put it into an envelope and sealed it.

"Here you go, Ash. Just give this to your mother." The king handed a Pokeball to the servant who handed it to Ash. "This Pokeball contains a Mr. Mime. This will help around your house in doing tasks such as cooking, cleaning, etc. The letter explains everything about this job offer."

"Thank you King Aaron. I will be on my way then." Ash picked up his small satchel and placed it around his shoulder. The small, yellow mouse Pokemon jumped into Ash's shoulder.

"I look forward to your response, Ash. I wish you and your mother the best." The king gave a warm smile.

Ash followed the servant out the exit. Both of them got onto the carriage that was pulled by two Rapidashes. It was still late afternoon so there was plenty of sunlight.

"So what do you think of him?" the king asked his wife sitting next to him. The queen just stared at her husband.

***THUD***

The queen had fainted. Aaron just chuckled and picked her up bridal style. He didn't have much of a problem carrying her because of his strength and the fact that she wasn't that heavy. "C'mon Grace, it's time for you to take a nap." He carried her towards their bedroom.

Back with Ash, he decided to strike up a conversation with the servant. "So what's your name?" he asked the servant.

"My name is Clemont. As you can tell, I work for the Yvonne family." He responded. Clemont was a boy that looked around the same age as Ash, but a bit younger. He was only nineteen. He had golden blonde hair, big round glasses, and he wore a tuxedo with a light-blue collared shirt and a white tie.

"The Yvonne family?" asked Ash.

"You don't know who they are? That is the family name for King Aaron, Queen Grace, and their daughter, Princess Serena." Clemont replied.

Ash was confused. "No, I haven't heard that name. Probably because the _stupid_ _author_ of this story forgot to mention that!" Ash said, breaking the fourth wall. (That was the best way I could add that part. Sorry that I forgot to mention the last name. xD)

Clemont told Ash about himself and his family. Both of them became really close during their small time together. It's as if they were meant to be best friends.

As the two arrived at the Ketchum residence, Ash got excited and jumped off the carriage. Ash opened to door. "Mother! I'm home!" Ash yelled.

No response.

Ash ran into the living room and saw his mother passed out on the couch. She didn't move a muscle when he ran up to her. Ash quickly checked her pulse to see if she was still breathing. Fortunately, she was.

Ash shook his mother to wake her up. He was still worried because he didn't know why she passed out. His mother woke up. Her eyes were red and she had bags under them.

"Oh, hi honey." she said quietly.

"Mom are you okay?! What happened?! Why were you passed out on the couch?! Are you hurt?! Did something attack you?! Did yo-" his mother placed her hand over his mouth.

"What's with all the questions? I'm fine. I was just taking a nap. I overworked my body today. I'm just tired." she said calmly trying to hold back a giggle at seeing her son's distraught face.

Ash let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. He completely forgot to mention what happened at the castle. Then Clemont walked in with a confused look on his face. Delia became frightened. She didn't know who this man was. She jumped to her feet and grabbed the pot that was on the table next to her and charged at Clemont. Ash jumped to his feet and got in between Clemont and his mother, but she was already swinging and she ended up hitting Ash in the head knocking him out.

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Hmm that ending was a lot more anticlimactic than I planned it to be. Oh well. Some new character were introduced in this chapter! Ash made a new friend, but also got smacked in the head with a pot! I guess that makes him a...pothead...haha..anyone? No? …..I need better jokes. How about a princess joke? "So, why did Cinderella get kicked off the baseball team?! Because she kept running away from the BALL! HAHA...I'm the worst.. (I don't take credit for this joke. It isn't mine because I'm an uncreative turd.)**

**Okay, back to the story. So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? I will update as soon as I get the chance. I want to hear what you guys have to say! Please no flames and reviews are encouraged! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy ****two ****month**** anniversary since I last updated! ****It turns out that I'm not dead! ****(What an overused thing to say). ****I swear it feels like it's been a decade since I last ****updated.**** Alright let's start this over...Hey everyone. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry that I haven't updated in ****two****. I had midterms, then I went on vacation, and now finals are coming up so the updates won't be coming that often (It's not like I update often anyways...). Here is the long awaited Chapter 4. Man, I barely remember what happened in the last chapter. Oh yeah, Ash's face got pummeled by his mom. Well, this explanation of my delay in updates has gone long enough. Enjoy :)**

**C****hapter 4**

**A New Beginning**

_**General**** POV**_

_'Ugh, my head hurts' _Ash thought. He had no idea where he was and his whole face was in pain.

_'Where in the world am I? Am I dead? No, then I wouldn't be in pain' _His eyes were starting to open, but what a struggle it was to do an easy task such as that.

Ash was finally able to get his eyes all the way open. _'What the hell? Am I home right now? Wait, wasn't Clemont with me? I remember we walked in to the house and then I saw my mom and then she...she charged at Clemont and knocked me out instead.' _Ash got up from what looked like his couch.

"Hello?" Ash called out.

A voice was heard from the kitchen. It sounded like his mother. "Yes Ash?"

"Mom? Is that you?" Ash headed towards the kitchen, but it took him longer then he thought. His legs felt like gelatin. Once, he got there he immediately so his mom cooking at the stove.

"Oh, it is you. How long was I out? What are you cooking? What happened to Clemont? What time is it? What are you cooking? Are you-"

"Ash, honey, what's with all the questions? You need to relax. I hit you pretty hard with that pot. And to answer all your questions, you were out for about two and a half hours, I am making soup, Clemont is at the market to go pick up some stuff for me. What a nice mannered boy he is. Why can't you be as calm as him instead of charging me with questions? And like I said before, I am making soup." Ash's mother, Delia, was out of breath after all that. Her son asks way too many questions when he's confused.

"Okay, but how abou-" he started, but was cut off by his mom.

"Ash! Please, no more questions." His mother scolded him. "Now go clean yourself up in the back."

"Alright, alright." On the way to the backyard, he went in to his room and saw Pikachu curled up in a ball on his bed. Ash sat down next to his Pikachu, waking him up.

"Pika?" said the small yellow mouse.

"Ugh, I don't know how I'm gonna tell mom about my little "meeting" with the king. What do you think I should do, buddy?"

"Pika, Pi." said Pikachu as if he completely understood what Ash said. "Stay here, buddy, unless you wanna see me naked. I'm gonna clean myself up and get ready for dinner." Pikachu cringed at Ash's comment. Pikachu decided to go back to sleep.

As Ash was bathing, the thought of something...or someone...was creeping up on him. He couldn't get "it" out of his mind. To him, it wasn't exactly an "it", but more like a "her".

Princess Serena.

_'She was so pretty' _he thought. He didn't even get much of a chance to look at her because everything was happening so quickly, but even in that small instance, the thought of her stuck to the back of his mind to be brought up later. _'I wish that we could be together, but the complications would be overwhelming. First, I don't even know if she would like a poor boy like me. I doubt she even knows that I exist. Then, there's her mother. Queen Grace. She was harsh-"_Ash's thoughts were interrupted.

"Ash, what are you doing in there?! Hurry up! I need you to feed the Pokemon and then help me prepare the table!" his mother yelled.

"Alright mom!" Ash finished cleaning himself up and put on his clothes. He then grabbed his news boy cap that was on top of his bed. He headed towards the Pokemon house where all the Pokemon slept and ate. "Hey everyone! Dinner time!" Ash called out to the Pokemon. Ash just watched the Pokemon eat as he sat on a stack of hay. He waited for Pikachu to finish his food before he went back inside.

Pikachu finished eating his food and ran to Ash. "All done, buddy?"

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Alright, then let's go inside and help mom." Ash walked back into the house with Pikachu on his shoulder.

_**Delia POV**_

Where is that boy? I need him to help me set up the tabl-

"Hey Mom! Did you say you needed me to help with the table" came the jet-haired boy.

Speak of the devil. "Yes, I did. Now hurry up. We need to set everything up for dinner. I invited Clemont for dinner and he said that he could join us. He also said that he would bring his younger sister, Bonnie."

"Really?! Wow! So what kind of soup are you making?" I rolled my eyes at his sudden fascination with the food I was making.

"Oh, I'm making tomato soup and I'm cooking some potatoes if you're that curious. Nothing super special" Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. "Ash can you go get that please? It's probably Clemont and his sister."

_**General POV**_

Ash walked over to the door and sure enough, it was Clemont, but Bonnie was no where to be seen. "Oh, hey Clemont. What kind of stuff did you get and where's your sister?"

"I got some extra tomatoes, some extra potatoes, and a couple of herbs that your mom requested. My sister is sick right now. Last night, she was sitting outside during the night, playing with the Pokemon and she accidentally fell asleep" Clemont responded. "My parents just told me when I got home."

"Oh okay. My mom is still in the kitchen. Here, I'll help carry some of the stuff to the kitchen."

"Thank you. My arms were starting to hurt."

So Ash, Clemont, and Delia begin dinner...

Ash was the first to speak up during dinner. "So, umm, mom. What is your decision on the offer that the king made? I don't mind working over there. I'll get to work with Clemont and I'll be able to meet new people." Ash tried to hide the nervousness in his voice, but it was still evident. He was excited and he really wanted to take on this offer.

"Honestly, I am perfectly fine with you working over there, in fact, I completely support you with this choice."

Clemont then chimed in. "I must say, it is quite a nice experience at the castle. We get fed breakfast, lunch, dinner, and there are a ton of Pokemon that run around the halls. They are actually quite cute."

Ash then looked at his mom. "When do you think I should start?"

"I think you should start tomorrow so that you can get familiar with everything as soon as possible." She responded.

"Then it's settled. I guess I'll get my stuff ready for tomorrow. Wait, what clothes do I wear?"

That's when Clemont butted in. "Oh, we are provided extra clothes over at the castle. You can get changed over there."

"That's convenient. Alright well it's getting late. I wanna get some sleep so I can be ready for tomorrow."

Suddenly, Ash's mom had an idea. "Oh! Clemont, would you like to stay the night?"

"Oh, um, sure. I don't think my family would mind. I have an extra pair of clothes. I bring them everywhere just in case."

"Well alright then. It's gotten pretty dark out there. You guys should get ready for bed." I'll make breakfast for you both in the morning."

"Alright mom, thanks." Ash showed Clemont where the bathroom was and went to his room to set things up. Ash pulled out an extra futon form under the bed.

"I'm gonna try and get some shut eye so I can be ready for tomorrow."

"Yea, I'm gonna do the same." Both of them got in under their blankets. Ash was on his bed with Pikachu curled next to him and Clemont was on the futon that was on the floor. "Goodnight" both of them said at the same time.

_**Next Morning...**_

Ash opened up his eyes and saw that Clemont was no longer in the room. Ash quickly got changed and walked into the kitchen. There, he saw Clemont helping his mom set up the table.

"Good morning mom. Good morning to you too Clemont."

"Good morning, honey." Delia said.

"Good morning Ash. You ready for the big day? You better prepare because you are going to learn a lot today."

"Oh yea, I'm totally pumped." Ash said.

Ash's mother then spoke up. "Well Mr. Pump, are you pumped enough for breakfast." Delia walked up to the table with eggs and pancakes.

After breakfast, Ash and Clemont cleaned up and got ready to head to the castle. "Well Ash, are you ready?" asked Delia. She then licked her hands and started trying to fix Ash's hair.

"Eww mom. That's gross. Stop! STOP! Mom!" Ash started trying to swat his mother's hands away.

"Alright, alright." Ash and Clemont then started heading towards the front door. "Well, here we go. Goodbye mom, I love you."

"Goodbye honey and goodbye Clemont. Have a safe trip you too." The two boys walked out and got on to the carriage that was parked on the side of the house.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Ash! I hope you have a great time! Also don't forget to you brush your teeth! Did you remember to scrub yourself this morning? Did you-"

"Mom! I'm fine. No need to worry!" The carriage then started to pull away from the house.

Delia wiped a tear from her face as she watched her son leave her sight. "He just grows up so fast."

Ash and Clemont just talked during the ride and talked about Clemont's experiences at the castle. Suddenly the carriage stopped. Ash and Clemont exchanged confused looks. All of a sudden, hands came through the windows and Ash and Clemont's heads were covered by potato sacks. That's when both of them blacked out."

**Well there you go! The long long long long LONG LONG awaited chapter 4. I'm so sorry for this delay. I just had a lot of stuff to deal with and I recently lost a loved one, but that isn't gonna stop me from working on this story. I don't know why, but this chapter just took so long to write. It wasn't even that exciting of a chapter, but hey, it's better than not updating at all. **

**You guys know the drill.**

"**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? I will update as soon as I get the chance. I want to hear what you guys have to say! Please no flames and reviews are encouraged! :)"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Guess what yesterday was! My birthday! Let's celebrate with a chapter update. So, I got so much awesome feedback from you guys! Some just said I need to update more frequently. I was told that my chapters need to be longer, but these are things that can be changed easily so it won't be a problem. The issue with the chapter length is something I will do in a later time, but not right now because I'm still testing the waters on this website. These intros are always super long. As of right now, I do not know how long I am planning to make this story, but here you go, chapter 5! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Villains Arise**

Clemont woke up in what felt like a small, but dark room. There was only a little bit of light hat shined through a small opening on the wall next to him. His eyes started to adjust and he could make out a small, curled up figure next to him. He realized it was Ash. He tried to whisper loud enough to see if Ash was awake.

"Hey Ash, are you awake?" No response. Clemont tried to move, but he realized that his hands and legs were tied by ropes. "Ash! Wake up" His voice getting slightly louder.

The jet black haired boy started to stir around. "Uugh...five more minutes mom..." Ash said in his sleep. Clemont just rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Ash. He then took his tied up feet and kicked Ash on the side.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up" Ash looked around and his eyes started to adjust to the darkness. He then noticed Clemont just a bit away from him. "Clemont?"

"Hey Ash. Where do you think we are? I can barely remember a thing. All I remember is riding in the carriage, the carriage suddenly stopping, and then...our heads were covered...you don't...think..."

"WELL! WELL! WELL! Would you look at that! Our sleeping beauties are finally awake." Clemont was cut off by a loud, booming voice that echoed throughout the room. The voice was male.

"What do you want with us? Let us go!" Clemont yelled.

Another voice was present. It was a female. "Seriously? Why in the world would we kidnap you _twerps_ and then let you go? What's the point of that?"

A third voice echoed through. It was a high-pitched and slightly annoying voice. "To think that we would kidnap you just to release you is such a stupid thought. There are reasons why do things, but those reasons are for us to know and you to find out.

"TELL US WHO YOU ARE!" screamed Ash.

All three speak in chorus. "Gladly."

_'Prepare for trouble, all these new faces!'_

_'And make it double, reaching new places!'_

_'To protect the world from devastation!'_

_'To unite all peoples within this nation!'_

_'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'_

_'To extend our reach to the stars above!'_

_'Jessie!'_

_'James!'_

_'Rockets, blast off at the speed of light!'_

_'Surrender now, or prepare to fight!'_

_'Meowth! That's right!'_

Both Clemont and Ash were confused as they watched the trio pose in front of them. "So how long are you guys gonna stand there?" said the golden-haired boy.

Jessie became irritated. "Oh quiet you twerp. You better hope that the boss shows some mercy. This team broke up years ago, but we have been secretly reforming and we are now stronger than ever. We will-"

"So what does that have to do with us?"

Jessie started to get even angrier with James and Meowth trying to calm her down. "Don't interrupt me when I'm trying to tell you our whole plan!" Jessie barked.

"So am I gonna get an answer?"

James was the one to speak this time. "Well we saw the carriage you were riding in, obviously belonging to the castle so we assumed that maybe the king or the queen might be in there. Maybe even the princess. Looks like we got you, but for you two to be in a carriage like that must mean that you have _some_ sort of special relationship with them."

Ash started talking. "I just met them yesterday so I am of no use. Clemont, here, is just a messenger so he doesn't have any authority."

Another, much louder voice, that had more of a serious and stern tone, was heard throughout the room. "Well then would you kindly send a message to him?" The voice paused for a moment. Jessie, James, and Meowth quickly moved and bowed down.

"Would you please say 'King Aaron, oh what a wonderful king indeed you are, but I must say, if you do not give me the position of ruler, I must advise you to keep yourself safe, maybe even your daughter too..." Then a tall, middle-aged looking man, with brown hair came out of the shadows. "...signed..Giovanni.' I will spare you two for now, but that doesn't mean I won't forget about you."

Suddenly a big cloud of smoke appeared and cut off both Clemont and Ash's vision. When the smoke cleared, the four people that were once there, were gone. On the floor where they stood was Pikachu, on the floor. He looked extremely weak.

"Pikachu! You're safe!" Ash exclaimed. Ash was about to try and break free from the ropes that held him, but soon came to realize that they were gone. "What in the world. How did they...?"

"This doesn't make any sense." Clemont said. "Whatever, let's just get out of here."

Ash got up and started heading towards Pikachu. "We don't even know where 'here' is. We could be a long way from the castle. We should look for a way out though." Ash carefully picked up Pikachu and held him in his arms.

The two boys started to look for a way out. Fortunately, Clemont found a door in the corner of the room. The door was left unlocked so Clemont didn't have any trouble opening it. When he opened the door, he was welcomed with a foul smell and what looked like a dark tunnel. Both him and Ash walked out and noticed that there were rats and sewage everywhere. Both immediately knew that they were in a sewer. They decided to walk down the tunnel in hope to find a way out. After what felt half an hour of searching, they finally came to a ladder with a small hatch at the top.

Clemont went up the ladder first, but his foot slipped.

"AAAAHHH!" Unfortunately, his shirt got caught on something and ripped off his body. Clemont's face immediately as the incident registered into his mind. "Uhh..uh...heh heh. Umm.."

"Clemont! Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I don't have an extra shirt on me. I guess I'll have to walk around shirtless." Clemont's cheeks became even redder at the thought of many people seeing him without a shirt.

Ash sighed. "Well Clemont, expect people to be staring.

Clemont went back up the ladder, but more carefully this time. When they got out the looked around and they saw that they were right in the middle of the market. One of the most crowded places in the kingdom. Clemont looked back down at Ash.

"I don't think I can go out." Unfortunately for Clemont, Ash was already on his way up and pushed Clemont out of the hole. Everyone turned their heads and stared at the two. This only made Clemont even more embarrassed.

**Well there you have it. I know it's a bit short, but it's better than nothing. Things have started to get a BIT more exciting. I guess the Rockets are now in the story. Yes, I am including Giovanni in this. Why wouldn't I? His character is pretty interesting. Next chapter will include the other characters in the story. I just wanted to introduce the Team Roc- NO! It's the Rockets!**

**Routine...**

"**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? I will update as soon as I get the chance. I want to hear what you guys have to say! Please no flames and reviews are encouraged! :)"**


End file.
